Grojband: More Than He Seemed
by IceFireHeartandSoul
Summary: It been a Year since Grojband saved the world and Laney & Corey and Kon and Kin will find out a deep dark secret about Corey...not even Corey know about it. Find out what happens to the gang!
1. Chapter 1

**Grojband: More Than He Seemed Chapter 1**

It been a year after Grojband saved the world.

Corey x Laney

The alarm clock went off *BUZZZZZ* *BUZZZZZ* in a pink and girlish room but, the girl in the room was having a wonderful dream about a boy that she know. "I heard you the first time" said the girl sluggishly "I was having a wonderful dream that me and Corey was married and had kids" she said sadly "Only if had could happen *signed* I might as well get changed and pack my stuff for holiday" she said getting out of bed she walked to her closet and put on green and black v-neck shirt with yellow sleeves, red trousers and black boots. Then she did her hair which is short and red hair with a yellow clip then she heard her mother call her "Laney could you come down here please" said Laney mother (a.k.a. Miss. Penn) sweetly

Laney went downstairs to her mum and asked "What's wrong Mum" "Ummmmm how do I say this…ummm we're not going to on holiday, we're moving" said Miss. Penn sadly "WHY?!...I thought we were going to Hawaii, not moving!" said Laney shouted in curiously and anger "Me and your father have to move to New York because work has relocated us their but you can stay with us or your Granny's house across the road" said Miss. Penn very nervously "We will understand if you want to stay here in Peaceville" said Mr. Penn.

"I need to be alone" said Laney and ran with tears in her eyes running outside through the door, she thought *what do I do? Do I go with my mum and dad or stay with Granny's and stay with the band and Corey* "She just needs time to choice" said Miss Penn.

{Meanwhile outside walking to the Riffin's house}

"I need help to choice, the wrest thing he could say "get out of here, I never want to see you again" said Laney not knowing what to do. She was at Corey house about to the garage door "I really hope Corey can help me" said Laney nervously. She tried to open the garage but it would open and Laney said "Why is the garage door locked? It's never locked"

Laney was thinking *did hear about what's happening?* *no, no, no he probable didn't unlocked the garage door because Kin and Kon are at a family reunion for 3 to 4 mouth which they do every year around this time and usually I'm in Hawaii, I'm sure that's it maybe Core's parents will let me in?* She walked to the main door and knocked on the door. *knock knock*

Then the door open and a women was there and said "Hi Laney, I thought you and your family was going on holiday" said the Women "I was but something came up and I need Core's help Miss. Riffin, is he inside" said Laney. "He wake up early but he said something to his father but when I asked him he said "It's…personal" I don't know where he is but his father might know where he is" said Miss. Riffin "Ummmm thanks can I come in" said Laney "Oh of cause how rode of me, come in please" said Miss. Riffin

Laney came in Corey's house "He is in the living room" said Miss. Riffin "Thank you Miss. Riffin" said Laney. Laney walked in living room and saw Mr. Riffin watching TV. Laney said "Excuse Mr. Riffin can I ask you where Corey is" said Laney nicely "Is that you Laney" said Mr. Riffin sluggishly (Mr. Riffin is blind) "Yes it is Laney and I'm wondering where is Corey" said Laney "Oh I know where he is but I don't know if he wants to be disturbed because of want week this is" said Mr. Riffin sadly "What do you mean? Did something happen…DID COREY GET BADDLY HURT!" said Laney in a panic "No this is the 8 year anniversary of his mother death" said Mr. Riffin sadly also seeing a tear down his face "What?!" said Laney in disbelieve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grojband: More Than He Seemed Chapter 2**

"What?!" said Laney in disbelieve "What do you mean I just saw a minute ago?!" she shouted in shock. Then she saw tear down his faces and Laney feel sorry and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I was just surprised, I'm sorry" "It's not your fault it's just…he…blames himself for his mother's death" said Mr. Riffin with sadist in voice and tears coming out. "What do mean Corey blames himself for his mother's death" said Laney in confusion "I mean he think he caused his mother's death but I think you can stop himself from blaming himself" said Mr. Riffin "What do you mean? How can I stop him from blaming himself for whatever happened to his mother? I don't even know where he is?" said Laney in confusion "I can't actually tell but I can tell you this, I know you have a crush on Corey" said Mr. Riffin.

Laney thought *how does he know* and she said "I-I-I-I don't k-know w-w-what y-you're talking about" said Laney nervous as hell. "My son maybe oblivious to most things but I'm not that oblivious…he may have his floors but you can see through that" said Mr. Riffin with a bit of happily.

"But WHAT do I do?" said Laney still nervous "Go and talk to him at the end of the Peaceville Graveyard and that should help him because he never talked about it with anyone and I know in my heart that you can help" said Mr. Riffin, Laney still look nervous and said "But how I'm I suppose to make him talk about it if hasn't talked about it with anyone for 8 year's" said Laney with a bit of sadist, "Because your you…ever since his mother's death he block some of his feeling but I know in my heart you can do it because you helped him get friends when he was alone so I can do it" said Mr. Riffin with a small simile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Riffin I'll do it for Corey…you said at the end of the Peaceville Graveyard" said Laney with a simile, Mr. Riffin nodded and with that Laney went to find Corey and Mr. Riffin looking up at the sealing and thought *I hope Laney can stop are son them blaming himself for your death my sweet Angel* thinking of his die wife.

{Outside the room}

"I never know" said Miss. Riffin with sadist in her voice

{Just outside at the end of the Peaceville Graveyard}

Laney could see Corey in front of a Gravestone crying and saying "I'm sorry, so sorry Mum" over again and again etc. Laney feel really sorry for Corey she couldn't stand it anymore, she started to walk behind him and place her hand on his shoulder and said "Corey" softly and sweetly but he didn't hear her and said again "Corey" a bit more loudly but still nothing so she said "Corey come on snap out please your scaring me" with that Corey snap out of it and said "Laney is that you" he said looking up wiping his red eye from crying so much.

"Yes it's me Laney…Oh I was so worried about you when I saw you crying so much" she said while she was hugging Corey. "I don't deserve your kindest…" said Corey with despair in his voice, Laney thought *what is wrong with you Core* "Everyone deserve Kindest Core…everyone" said Laney while still hugging "Not everyone Lanes, not everyone Lanes" said Corey starting to cry again, Laney could stand it anymore.

"I heard what this week mean's for you…the 8 year anniversary of your mum's death" said Laney with a bit sadist in her voice "What?! HOW!" said Corey in surprised "I come over to your house to talk to you and your dad said what this week means for you so I came to help you talk it out" said Laney while trying to make Corey feel better. "I want to tell but I don't who to trust" said Corey with pain in his voice, but Laney feel hurt by Corey statement.

"Does that mean you don't trust me" said Laney while pulling from Corey with a tear down her face. "I don't mean it like I trust you the most it's just…too painful tell people and people might make fun of me" said Corey while turning Laney head so that it's look at his face. "But Corey you can trust me with anything and I got some news as well" said Laney "Lanes you know you can trust me with anything as well right" said Corey trying to help Laney.

"But if I tell you than you me what happened to your mum" said Laney trying to get Corey to his story. Corey started to think *I can tell Lanes after all I **** her* then he said "Ok I agree but it's won't your option of me promise" "Promise…*deep breath* here it goes…my mum and dad are moving to New York because their job has been relocated but they give me a choice ever go with them or stay here in Peaceville with Granny that's why I came to your house to talk to you…what do I do?" said Laney with sadist in her voice and tears going down her face. A voice in Corey head don't let her go over again and again etc.

Corey looked right in her eyes and said with all his heart "Please don't go, I need you here…PLEASE DON'T GO! Because…because I-I-I-I love you, you're the person who keep me going and I'm not just saying this to keep you here I'm saying this because my life is nothing without you" said Corey while hugging Laney tightly with tears down his face.

Laney heart was beating fastest it ever did and saying

*OMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSH SAY IT GIRL, SAY THAT YOU LOVE HIM!* "Please don't go" said Corey again, "I won't go…I won't go their one more thing I need to say and not just because you said that you love me" said Laney softly and sweetly then whispered in his ear softly and said "I love you too"

With than Corey couldn't resist it any longer, he pulled away a bit and cupped Laney and kissed her on the lips full force. To him it was magical and wonderful but Laney felled as if her heart was doing a back flip and hugging itself. After a while she put her arms and hands around Corey neck and Corey put his hands on Laney wriest then the kiss deepener.

They separated and put each other's front heads against each other and said breathless "I will never late you I promise" "Thank you and that was amazing, was it?" said Corey a smile on his face, Laney could only nod and said "I know this ruins the moment but are you really to tell me what happened to your mum…please" while use puppy dog eye's. Corey look at Laney and said "Okay I will tell but remember are promise" with a sad simile, Laney nodded.

"Okay *deep breath* here it goes" said Corey while hoping that Laney feelings doesn't change.


	3. Chapter 3

Grojband: More Than He Seemed Chapter 3

"Okay *deep breath* here it goes" said Corey while hoping that Laney feeling doesn't change. "Well you should know who my mother was first" said Corey "Okay" said Laney with a small simile "My mother was a kind and sweet person, never shouted at people always showed them kindest, but I always keep a picture of her in my wallet so I can remember what she looked like" said Corey while reaching into his pocket and getting out his wallet and showing a picture of his mother.

His mother had dark blue long hair and an hour glass like figure while wearing a yellow t-shirts and a long skirt. "Corey mother is beautiful" said Laney while looking at the picture. "Yes she is beautiful but I still miss her" said Corey "So what actually happened I need to know Corey please" said Laney trying to find out what happen.

"Well my mother is the person who taught me how to play guitar and sing" said Corey with a sad simile on his face and took a deep breath and said "This is how it started…"

{8 year ago flashback}

"You do it sweet heart, you finale leaned how to play guitar" said Corey Mother (A.K.A Angel Riffin) "Yeeeeeeeeee Mummy I was wondering…how do you write lyrics Mummy" said 6 year ago Corey with a simile "Of cores snuggery bear I will teach you to write lyrics after we eat, anything you wanted" said Angel sweetly "Mc Donald's, Mc Donald's, Mc Donald's please" said Corey while using the puppy dog eye's "But it's dark outside honey *but when she looked at him she couldn't resist him* fine only because I can't resist you even if I wanted to" said Angel then started tickling Corey "Haaaaaaaa haaaaaaa stop it Mummy haaaaa" said Corey while laugh.

[Outside Mc Donald's]

"I feel full Mummy, that was yummy yum" said Corey then he burg, "Excuse you Mr, but that was delish come on let's go home and teach you how to write lyrics" said Angel "Yeeeeeeeeeeee" said Corey somebody came up behind them and said "Hello Angela long time no see" the Stanger said in a dark and demonic tone. "Not you! Corey get behind me and stay behind me no matter what understand" said Angel in surprised "Mummy what's happening! I'm scared Mummy" said Corey scared as hell.

"Honey just do as I say and you will be okay" said Angel trying to calm down her son "Shut up child and go away" said the Stanger then he slapped Corey unconscious.

Next thing you know Corey wakes up and sees his Mummy in a pool of blood and the Stanger was gone. He goes to his Mummy and says "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy wake up pleases Mummy" with his eye's full of tears "It's *cough up blood* okay sweetie *cough up more blood* go and get someone to help…please" said Angel weakly "Okay…I going get someone…please be okay" said Corey still had tears in his eyes.

Corey went to get someone to help his Mummy but when Corey came back with a policeman show where his is Mummy and said "This way Mr." "Okay kid stand back *Policeman saw the body* I'm sorry their nothing I can do but call someone to take the body somewhere…so I'm go to take you home" said Policeman "M-M-M-Mummy" said Corey while he was crying.

[Present Day]

"So now you know…How I cursed my mother death" said Corey with tears in eyes, "Stop blaming yourself Core it's not your fault" said Laney while hugging him. "But…but" said Corey while still crying "Do you hear me not your fault so please stop blaming yourself" said Laney while crying a bit herself but Corey saw this and said "Sorry Laney please don't…please" "Okay but can we go to your house please" said Laney wiped away her tears, "Okay but can I get a kiss before we go" said Corey trying to get a kiss. "Let me think hmmmmm nop" said Laney while teasing Corey and running to his house "haaaaa Lanes that not fair…Lanes" said Corey while running after her

{Somewhere in another realm}

"Finale we have find you…I must tell the masters" said the same Stanger from the past.


	4. Chapter 4

Grojband: More Than He Seemed Chapter 4

{It's been two weeks since Corey and Laney big talk and Laney was staying at her Granny house now and they been dating as well but something big is going to the two and the whole world}

Laney and Corey were sitting on the sofa in enjoying their time together when a thought came in her mind and she said "I just thought of something…how are we going to tell Kin and Kon about 'us' Corey" "Don't worry fella we have two mouth before they come back, we have plenty to came up of a way to tell them" said Corey with a quick pock on her nose "I know but…I thought I said not to call me 'fella' that means no more kisses for today" said Laney trying to make Corey stop calling her 'fella' "I didn't mean to please forgive me please" said Corey trying to get more kisses "Okay but…you own dinner and at the new restaurant" said Laney trying to be sly and a fancy dinner "Fine but this first" said Corey, then he kissed her.

{Meanwhile in Japanese: Kujira family reunion}

"I was nice to see are family but I missing our friends Kin" said Kon in a bit of a sad voice "I now that's why I set up a video link to the garage computer so…let's surprise Corey" said Kin with a smile. Kin turn on the computer and then the video link on…they did not expect the next they saw. They saw Laney was sitting on Corey lap who was sitting on the sofa with her legs around Corey waist and her around Corey neck but Corey arm around her waist and kissing her. They just stared at the screen and Kon whispered to Kin said "Why is Corey kissing Laney…when Laney is a guy" "Kon, Laney is a girl and I do not know why their kissing but I find out about a month after we saved the world I find out that Corey had a crush on Laney" whispered Kin back Kon "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this…I thought we were brother" said Kon in a bit a sob "I told 3 month ago and a week ago" said Kin with a stern look "Oh…" said Kon "I think we should get their attention and ask what's happening between them" said Kin with a simile "I will go the trumpets" said Kon also with a simile

Kon came back with two trumpets and Kin said "On three Kon" Kon nodded and they said "One" "Two" "Three" and they blow on the trumpets as hard as they could and they made a very loud sound trumpet (I don't know how to spell trumpets sounds sorry) But meanwhile at the garage Corey and Laney was still kissing each other but they stopped and looked into each other's eyes and Corey was about to say something but they were startled they both jump up from sofa and screamed and said "What the heck was that Lanes" said Corey in a surprised tone, "That would be us…did we ruin the moment" said Kin.

"Why would you do that…and how long have you been their" said Corey with a bit of angry in his voice, "Well I could of coughed be that was more fun and for a few minutes" said Kin with a smile, Corey just pouted and Laney said "BUT! Why" with really crossed face "Because we need to talk…like how and when do you two became an 'item'" said Kin "I thought we wanted to know why they were kissing" said Kon to Kin "I just did an 'item' is what you to people kissing Kon" said Kin to Kon trying to explain what he just said. "Ok I will tell is it oks Core" said Laney making sure it ok to tell what happened at the graveyard, Corey just nodded then Laney told Kin and Kon what happened at the graveyard.

"Oh we thought it was like time to get a giant cake or a gig…sorry" said Kin feeling sorry for himself, "It's as long you two don't it again…right Core" said Laney looking at Corey, and Corey just nodded. "Okay right Kon…Kon are you crying" said Kin looking at his brother who was crying, "That was beautiful" said Kon with tear in his eyes, "Okay…but we promise not to do it again…now that we got that over with who are the men in black suits behind you" said Kin with a few tears in his eyes, "What guy in black suit…" said Laney, "Yay what guys" said Corey while Corey and Laney were turning to see their 'men in black' and they saw two 'men in black' and they said at the same time "You two will came with us…with no argument" "What…who are you…we not going anywhere" said Corey while pushing Laney behind him.

"We said that you two will come with us with no argument" said the two men at once again, and then both men grabbed Corey and Laney "Corey" "Laney" they too said each other. Then the Men and Corey & Laney disappeared into fin air.

{Meanwhile with Kin and Kon}

"What happened Kin, Corey and Laney they just…disappeared into fin air" said Kon scared for his friends, "For once I DON'T know" said Kin also scared for his friends. Then two men in black suit came up behind and taped them on the shoulder and said "You two will came with us" they said at the same time, then they disappeared into fin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Grojband: More Than He Seemed Chapter 5

"You two will came with us" they said at the same time, then they disappeared into fin air.

{In a time or place on Earth or another planet}

"Error… What happened" said Laney then she saw Corey and the others, she then ran over them (She went to Corey and tried to wake him) "Why won't wake up" said Laney then kissed him on the lips to try to wake him up, then Corey just smirked after the kiss, Laney saw this and angrily slapped him on the face and said "Why you little..." Corey got up and shouted "AHHHHHHHHH!" and then laughed a little.

"I thought you were hurt, you big jerk" said Laney still looking angry at Corey, "Oh come on it was a little fun…Please don't been mad…I'm sorry" said Corey trying to sorry, "Fine…but you own me a movie and panic" said Laney with a small smile.

"Fine, fine but…Where are we and is Kin & Kim alright" said Corey worried for his friends, "Their alright Core but their unconscious and I don't have a clue where we are" said Laney worried where or when they are, "You have here chosen" said a unseen voice (In a female voice), "Show yourself" shouted Corey, "Calm yourself child, I have don't come to hurt you I've come to warn you and your friends" said the voice, "You expect us to calm down when your goons grabbed us out of nowhere" said Laney angrily

"What do yo…I told them not to grab you, but to ask you…A thousands sorrys" said the voice trying to make them forgive them, then the lights came on and revived a giant hall nearly 10,000 feet high and 8,000 feet side to side with stone statues in the four corners: A guitar, drums, a bass and a keyboard. And statue in a blanket looking thing (Don't know what's it called) nearly 10 feet high.

"Who in the hell are you" said Corey, "Oh my…Of course silly me; my name is Sonica GODDESS OF MUSIC!" said Sonica, "You're a goddess" said Laney in shock, "Are you serious?" said Corey not sure if she's telling the truth to them, "I am tell the truth Sir" said Sonica in a huff, "Yes" said Corey simply

"Are Core look at this place its giant and she looks like a goddess" said Laney, "I see lots of weird things Lanes and this is not the weirdest thing I've seen and I've already a goddess Lanes" said Corey while looking at Laney, Laney just blushed at the comment. "I will prove it" said Sonica angrily, she then blasted the floor and instruments came out of it; she pitted up a guitar and played it awesomely and then begin sing perfectly.

They went in awe and mouths wide opened, she stopped and put the guitar away, the way it came from. "So you believe now" said Sonica they just nodded and Laney said "Why did you summon us for Sonica" "I need your help Grojband" said Sonica sadly, "If you need Grojband's help then can you wake up Kin and Kon…Please" said Corey, "Of course" said Sonica sweetly, then she zapped Kin and Kon and they wake up, "What happened and where are we" said Kin

{Laney explained to Kin and Kim what happened and happening}

"Wow that what happened, a Music Goddess needs 'our' help" said Kin, "That is awesome" said Kon, "Soooo…What do you need our help for" said Corey gesturing to the band, "Of course…Here it goes" said Sonica.


	6. Chapter 6

Grojband: More Than He Seemed Chapter 6

"Of course…Here it goes" said Sonica, "I need you and your friends to kill the God of Silence and save the world once again" nervously; all she got was blank faces from Grojband.

"You want us, a pre-teen rock band who just meet a goddess, who just asked us to kill a GOD!" said Corey blankly after him and his friends being kill a god, "Yes but I have a very good reason" said Sonica putting her hands up and shaking in defence, "That would be…" said Grojband at once, "Well first Dodo the God of Silence wants all sound to be silence and to destroy every living being on Earth and you all saved the Earth with MUSIC, secondly I chose you because you Grojband or should I say Corey has a secret power inside of you" said Sonica hope that was a good answer, "What do you mean special power inside of me" said Corey confused, "Yay if Corey had a special power he would of told us" said Laney agreeing with him and two hmmm hmmm's from Kin and Kon.

"The reason he didn't tell you is because he doesn't know he has them" said Sonica, "Whaaaaaat?" said Corey in confusion, "Well what would say if I would say to that…I am your…Grandma" said Sonica nervously

"I say you're crazy because how in the world is a goddess of music my Grandma" said Corey very confused with the rest of Grojband just nodding, "I thought you would say that but I can prove it" said Sonica rising her hands to the air with that a very tall and big mirror.

"7 years ago I send my daughter Angel, to your world to find Dodo but she couldn't she find something better…love" said Sonica sweetly, "But how does it make you Corey's "Grandma" said Laney, "Well the name of the man that my daughter fell in love with was Finn Riffin" said Sonica, "But that's my Dad's name and Mum's name" said Corey in shock.

"Yes I know and if you still don't believe, I know something else about your mother or should I say my daughter Angel…She has a birth mark on her left hand shaped like a musical note and I can show what she looked like before she died" said Sonica sadly at the end, her hand started to glow white and touch the large mirror.

Suddenly, a picture of Angel (Corey's mum) showed on the mirror, Kon and Kin gasped at the picture while both thinking out loud "That's one hot mummer" then Corey blushed and said "That's a picture of my mum dudes! Wait that a picture of my mum" said Corey in angry and surprise while blushing, Laney couldn't help be giggle.

Sonica nodded, with that Corey said "Am a grandchild of a Goddess of Music!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to get around to the story as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Grojband: More Than He Seemed Chapter 7

"Am a grandchild of a Goddess of Music!" screamed Corey, "Are you ok Core" said Laney worried for her boyfriend mental state, "I really don't know Lanes…I just don't know" said Corey trying to think things through.

{1 hour and a half}

"Okay I'm the grandson of the Goddess of Music BUT! Do I even have power" said Corey, "Well you I was hoping you had an idea of what they are" said Sonica while fiddling with thumbs.

"What do you mean, I just find found out I'm the grandson of the Goddess of Music how am I to know if i have powers?!" said Corey clutching his hands on his head.

"Calm down Corey, Sonica might of mean you could of power but have not awaken them yet" said Laney trying to calm down Corey.

"Your right Lanes but how am I surpost to find and use these powers of mine, if I have any" Corey worried that he can't protect Laney and these he loves.

"That is why I brought same friends of mine" said Sonica then in five puffs of smokes, revelled five other people in battle armer and instruments.

"Meet the other grandchildren of the other gods of Music" said Sonica.

"WHHHHHAAAATTTT!" said the hole of Grojband.

"You didn't think your the only one right" said one of the other grandchildren of the other gods of Music.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but if you want more than I will write a sequel just keep hitting that like button and sorry for the spelling.


	8. Note

I like idea for the squeal, soooooo if you guys (the reader) have have any and I mean, any ideas at all for the squeal. Than say up to your hearts contents!


	9. NEWS! UP DATE ON NOTE

This up for adoption for anyone who want's it. Just write in the reviews part and say you want it.


	10. Authors Note: Someone has Adopted

I am going to give this story to Shin No Gema for him/her to adopt and to do with what him/her want to do with it.


End file.
